


Victory Road

by GreenKnight



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: The Origin | Pokemon Origins
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKnight/pseuds/GreenKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red loves Green more than anyone. He's the type of guy that takes risks with everything but now, should he confess his feelings for Green knowing that doing so might jeopardize their friendship? <br/>Green thinks he's the best friend of Red. He always tries to watch over the guy but what will happen once he learns of the Indigo League Champion's secret? </p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Road

"Shit!", Red exclaimed as he realized that there's nothing left of the food that he prepared for his journey. "It was all your fault, you damn idiot!" He was blaming Green, his childhood friend and rival, whom he came across with two days ago here in the Victory Road. 

"Well, I wasn't the one who made his Pokémon attack the damn huge stalactite!", Green retorted with a smug face. He adjusted the brightness of their Pokelamp.

Red only sighed. Poliwrath surely overdid it, using hyperbeam on eevee. Luckily, eevee was able to dodge it. Green could've sworn that he's gonna wrestle that damn blue Pokémon if anything really bad happened to eevee. He never really uses eevee in serious battles except when all the rest of his pokemons have already fainted, which was the case on his battle with Red. The battle was so heated up that they were both on their last pokemons when the cave ceiling collapsed.

"Eevee..vee". The Pokémon was hiding itself in Red's jacket, enjoying the warmth the boy's body is giving him. He was frail from the final battle but he's slowly recovering. Green smiled as he was gazing on his most prized Pokémon. "He really likes you, Red." 

"I really like him, too. But I really wonder how a cute little Pokémon like him can last long with a trainer like you.", Red said while caressing eevee on his forehead, which the Pokémon immensely enjoyed. 

"Oh, tell me about how a good trainer ends up overtraining his Pokémon turning it into a weapon of mass destruction, whose power we have already luckily been able to witness in the form of the cave ceiling collapsing!" Eevee got a bit scared of his trainer's voice and hid himself completely in Red's jacket. 

"Stop blaming my Pokémon, you shit-head! It was your fault, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you.." Red hates to admit it but Green was really the reason why he took this second journey to the Indigo plateau without much thought and preparation. He really admires Green even if they always argue a lot. So when Professor Oak mentioned to him that Green went on a journey to Indigo plateau just for leisure, he knew that he has to follow. 

"And why is that, huh?", answered Green with his eyes expecting a full answer. Red was staring blankly at the ground again. Green hates seeing him like this, he knew that it will always be followed by a serious argument. 

Out of the blue Red said, "I think your Eevee needs rest." He was caressing the pokemon very lightly, as if melancholic. Green knew what Red meant, he returned Eevee to his Pokeball. The black haired boy lied on his back to the ground. 

"Now, what's wrong?", Green was getting more worried than annoyed of Red. The Indigo League Champion was now lying on the cave floor with his cap covering his face. 

"It has been a long time since we have been alone together", Red started. 

"It was way back during the Mewtwo incident.", Green continued. "You've grown a lot, I think you might be taller than me already. Tch." Green had always been taller than Red, but now he's not sure. He didn't like it but he was happy for Red. 

"And I haven't been seeing you since then, how are you and Blue?"

"There's no us. We just hang out a lot especially when she consults me about her pokemons.", Green defensively answered knowing that rumors about his relationship with Blue has already spread all over town, his grandfather being the main culprit. 

"Just hang out a lot, huh? Professor Oak told me that she sleeps on your apartment every now and then…"

Green is getting ticked off by Red's persistence with this topic. "What are you getting at? She doesn't have a place in Viridian City, and the hotels there are first-class, tremendously expensive ones."

"Oh really? And she stays for two days and cooks you food?", Red insisted. 

"She's always with me because you always make her cry!", Green snapped. As much as he hates himself for making this revelation, he can't take Red's denseness and Blue's martyrdom anymore. Now is his only chance owing to the fact that he doesn't see Red a lot anymore. When he makes such powerful statements like this, he only looks at ground. He tries to make sense of the patterns on it, distracting himself. 

"And in the end it's my fault again, huh?", Red replied wearily. "She's always smiling when she's with me, too much smiling that it annoys me even. How could I possibly make her cry…?"

Green looked at Red, the other boy on his right was still lying on the ground with his cap covering his face. Green covered his face with his hand, trying to hide the dismay written on it. "You never noticed it because you never looked at her. She might always be there for you but you were never there for her. She loves you, Red. And that is why she's crying every time because it hurts so much, falling in love with someone who only cares for his pokemon and his dream." 

Red didn't expect this. He's good friends with Blue but he never thought that the girl might possibly be in love with him. His cap fell and he picked it up, returning it on top of his face. "Well, I didn't know…"

Green knew that Red has never been good with dealing with his feelings, so he tried to change the topic. "Ever since you became the Indigo League Champion, you became distant from us. What happened?... We missed you. I got all worried about you.", there was pain and longing evident in Green's voice. Ever since they were kids, he has devoted his life watching over Red until the boy proved himself to be stronger than Green. 

Red hated Green's tone, it made him feel bad for deserting them. "Don't ask what you don't want to know the answer for...", he said with a flat tone. 

"I want to know everything. You know you can trust me; I am your friend, your first friend even." With Green's affirmation, Red stood up. The boy picked up a sharp-edged stone and drawn a line on the ground between him and Green. "Red…"

"I have to, Green. Just stay there, and I'll tell you everything", Red muttered those words without even looking at his rival. He then walked to the corner of the cave far from Green, sat and reclined his back on the cold cave wall. 

"Remember when I told you that I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you, I meant it. Hell, I wouldn't even be the Indigo League Champion if it weren't for you. Shit, Green... I know I'm dense but you are, too. Ever since we were young, I have always looked up to you, admired you." Red fixed his cap in a way that it's covering his eyes, as rivers of tears started trickling down on his cheeks. "We came of age, became pokemon trainers. I chose to be one because you did. I never even knew about the pokemon league back then but when you mentioned it, I knew I had to try as well."

"Red, you didn't have to...", Green interrupted him. The brown haired boy was getting unsteady, he knew that Red was uninterested with badges and competitions when they were young but he never gave Red's sudden drive to be the pokemon league champion much thought. All this time he thought he knew everything but it turns out he doesn't. 

"I have to. All throughout the way, I had fun. You were always there for me, you and Blue. We accomplished impossible tasks together. Don't blame me if I didn't give her much attention, it was because you were there." Red was fighting back his tears but he's not doing a very good job. He wiped it with his right arm. "It was the only way I could get closer to you. I was afraid that I'd lose you. I was confused and torn by this fucking feelings. And now, here I am, Pokemon Master but I lost you. I lost reason to stay by your side, challenge you every time I feel like it and it was hard seeing you and Blue together that's why I distanced myself, I fought against my stubborn feelings. But in the end, I'm trapped here with you, idiot, telling you the about how much I love you!"

There was silence in the cave, except for Red's constant sobbing. The emerald-eyed boy just stared at him trying his best to comprehend the situation they're in. Red loves him? He couldn't believe it. "Red, I... I...", Green wasn't sure what to say. He stood up, faced Red and moved towards him. 

"Shit, stop Green, don't make it any harder for me!", Red scowled sensing Green's approach. The brunette boy didn't listen to him. He stepped into Red's territory by crossing the line, something that he never tried before. When they were kids, he'd simply stay out of the line, watch Red cry and tell him comforting words while defending himself that at least he's there for Red. 

He sat beside Red while the other boy tried his best to push him away but he stayed. "Let it all out, Red. I'm here for you." Green never actually thought that this would be possible. Red was always the assertive, cocky, proud boy that fights with him at any given chance. Not this crybaby in front of him, but he found it cute. It was his reason for staying by Red's side all those years of his life. Well, it seems like Red still needs him. 

"Fuck you, Green! Fuck you!", Red said in reply. His eyes were bloody red from crying and his voice was already hoarse. He was tired of pushing Green away every time that he needed the guy. He was far too afraid for his feelings for him to grow but now, what can he do? His love for Green has completely driven reason out of him. "I said 'I love you', you idiot!"

"I love you, too." It was quick, soft and almost silent. He was grinning beside Red. 

"What?", Red mumbled in disbelief. He stopped crying, surprised of what he had heard from the boy beside him. "Repeat it, shithead."

Green was silent. Pure happiness and content written all over his face. "Repeat what?", he asked a few minutes after Red's request. Red was getting impatient and worried, he can see it clearly. 

"What you said, damn it, Green…", Red wanly answered. He heard it clearly but he wants to be sure. Although he knew that Green doesn't like joking about serious matters, the green-eyed boy was a joker himself. 

Green stood up and crouched facing Red. The black-haired boy was all red, his eyes red from crying and his face from blushing. He was clearly unprepared for what's happening. Green leaned closer and lift Red's chin with his right hand, giving them an eye-to-eye level. "I love you, Red…" 

It was warm, gentle and smooth. Hearing it, Red's face immediately lit up with a smile but his smile was erased by a kiss from Green. The brunette's hands cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together. Red squirmed a bit but he didn't try to break free, he allowed Green to take over. His eyes were closed, feeling their tongues caressing each other. 

It lasted for almost a half a minute. Green was the one who pulled back. He ruffled Red's hair and wiped the boy's tears. "I always knew that I'd be the one to take care of you until the end of time.", he said smiling, with a glint of delight in his eyes. He was elated knowing that everything is finally settled, he knew what he has to do. 

"Tch. Stop acting like a prophet, idiot…", Red huffed and turned to his side. He was pouting and Green was amused of it. He stood up and walked away from Red. Red got uneasy with his reaction. 

Green stopped in front of the mass of rocks that has trapped them. "Red, I'll get us out of here and I'll marry you. Don't worry, my princess…"

"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!", Red shouted in annoyance. 


End file.
